The Girl With The Celestial Dragon's Spirit Within Her
by IceTurkeyReader
Summary: Lucy got kicked out of Team Natsu but she's not going to leave just yet. She's going to stick with the team. Everything was going just fine until, one day, Natsu made a choice that made Lucy leave. And so, Lucy joins another guild and what happens next? Does she go back to Fairy Tail or would she never go back? Please review xx
1. Chapter 1 - Kicked Out? NO WAY

**This is my very first story. Please give it a chance. I'm a hugeeee fan of Fairy Tail and NALU (: Please review! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

~Normal POV~

" Hey Natsu! Hey Happy! I found a job with a super high reward!" Lucy called out to her team mates joyfully while she held up a job request swinging it around. "Yeah, that great Lucy" Natsu replied monotonously. Lucy found Natsu's reaction strange as he would always be the first one to dash out of the guild doors after hearing that the team had a job request. " Is something wrong?" Lucy asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Erza! Gray! Lisanna! I think it's time we told her" After that said, Erza, Gray and Lisanna gathered around. "Erm… Is there something wrong guys?" Lucy asked. "Lucy we're going to kick you out of the team and Lisanna will be joining. As you know, Lisanna just came back from Edolas so we will have to look out for her. We won't have enough power to look after both of you." Natsu said. Lucy felt like she have been stabbed in the heart with the sharpest sword in the world. " I can take care of myself! You don't have to look after me!" Lucy shouted back with tears at the brim of her eyes.

"Hah! Are you sure of that? From what Natsu had told me about your missions, it seems like Natsu, Gray and Erza have saved your ass for almost every single mission. And you're here saying that you can take care of yourself? You're such a weakling Lucy! Maybe when you get stronger, We'll accept you back. " Lisanna said with a smirk. After Lisanna said that, team Natsu and Lisanna turned and walked away. Lucy have never felt any angrier in her whole life. " How dare they do this to me! Even after what we've been through together. And wasn't it Natsu that invited me to be in his team? And he's kicking me out like I'm nothing? What a load of crap. And Lisanna, that bitch. She has no damn right to lecture me like that who does she think she is anyways. There is no way I'm going to let things happen the way they want, NO WAY. "HEY!" Lucy shouted. Team Natsu and Lisanna turned around immediately "What do you want now?" Natsu asked in pure annoyance.

Lucy walked up to them with a smirk on her face. "You know what, there is no way I'm going to leave team Natsu. Sure, Lisanna can join but I'm going to be in the team too. Oh and, when every you are going to leave for a job, I'll ask Mira to inform me before you can leave. So, you guys can't leave without me got that? And Lisanna, you have no fucking rights to lecture me, saying I'm weak and all, you're not strong yourself either. Got it?" After that being said, Erza, Gray and Natsu had the shock of their lives. They have never seen Lucy in such anger. Lisanna rolled her eyes and replied "whatever."

~Lucy's POV~

"Hah! That'll show you guys, I'm no pushover." I thought as I walked towards Mira. "Hey, Mira, can you do me a favor please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Sure Lucy! Anything for you!" Mira replied with a smile. "Whenever Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna is going to leave for a job could you inform me before letting them go?" I asked. "Won't they inform you themselves before they go? And why is Lisanna in your team?" Mira asked with a pair of concerned eyes. "That's because they wanted to kick me out and let Lisanna join. They were saying I'm weak and all but I told them that I wouldn't leave the team." After I finished, Mira's eye were already filled with tears. She hugged me and said " Oh my gosh Lucy! How can they do that to you! And yes, I promise you, I will inform you before they can leave for a job. I promise!"

~Natsu's POV~

"I have never seen Lucy so angry before. Maybe we were really in the wrong kicking her out like that."

~Lisanna's POV~

"Damn that Lucy! Why won't she just leave the team. She's so weak."

~Normal POV~

Lucy made her way home thinking about what happened that day. When she reached home, she sat on her bed and kept on rethinking about what Lisanna and Natsu said. No matter how much she tried convincing herself that she wasn't weak, a part of her still believed that she was weak. Without knowing, Lucy started to sob. "You're so weak" These 3 words kept on appearing in her head. Then she started to bawl her eyes out, wailing loudly. She cried herself to sleep shortly after.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you feel about this. Thank you for reading this~ xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Trio

**Whats'sup readers! I have to admit, I'm anti-Lisanna. Its not that I don't like her, but I just do not want her to be with Natsu :P Anyways, here's chapter 2! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Lucy woke up the next way wishing that whatever happened the day before was just a dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't . Lucy took a quick shower and went to the guild.

When she entered, she saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing. "So they got together yesterday huh." Lucy thought. Although Lucy felt like throwing a damn cow at the couple, she couldn't help but feel a little ache in her heart. Its true that she had a crush on Natsu ever since she met him but due to what happened recently, she kept on telling herself to give up on that hope.

~Lucy's POV~

"LUCY!" Mira shouted from the bar.

I smiled and ran towards her.

"What is it Mira?"

Mira held up a job request and said "Lucy, team Natsu is going to go for this job. This is a request by Mr Kwiseki, a millionaire, he wants to get the horns of a monster called 'Raven'–A huge black bird with razor sharp teeth and two horns on its head- for his collection. This creature lives deep within The Forgotten Forest. Lucy, I want you to be very careful on this job okay? The forgotten forest is a very dangerous place. Filled with powerful monsters. Oh and, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle are helping me to do some shopping in the next town and they'll only be back tomorrow afternoon. "

"Hm... I'll just go with Natsu and Lisanna then. I will be careful, thank you!"

I took the job request from Mira and walked toward the kissing couple.

"Are you guys done making out in public? We have a job to do." I said while glaring at them.

Lisanna rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Ready to go Nasty?" Lisanna asked Natsu.

"OH MY GOD NATSY?!" I thought, mentally puking at that name.

"Yeah sure. Lets go!" Natsu shouted and ran out of the guild with Lisanna following close behind.

"Wait, will the three of us be able to handle this?" I asked Lisanna and Natsu.

"Well duh, Natsu and I would have no problem. I'm not so sure about you though." Lisanna smirked.

"I will handle myself perfectly fine!" With that, the three of us left to the forbidden forest.

~Normal POV~

-On the train-

Natsu was lying down on Lisanna's thighs as he got his usual motion sickness. Lucy, who was sitting on the opposite of them, looked that the lovey dovey couple then she turned and looked outside of the window.

She started thinking of all the good times Team Nutsu was having going on missions together. Especially that one time where Natsu got motion sickness on the train and he lied down on Lucy's thighs. Lucy remembered her using her hands to stroke his salmon coloured hair as she starred at the sleeping looking dragon slayer.

"What am I thinking about. Get a grip Lucy! Its all over already." Lucy thought to herself as tears started to appear at the brim of her eyes. Just then,

-POOO-

~Normal POV~

"Ladies and Gentlement, we have arrived at Erinka Town. Those who are heading towards the Forbidden Forest or Swan Lake, please alight too. Thank you for travelling with Erinka Train Travels. Goodbye!" A female voice said over the speaker.

The trio then left the train and headed towards the town.

"AHHHH I'M SO HUNGRY" Natsu groaned.

" Lets go and eat and after that, we'll go and find Mr Kwiseki. " Lucy suggested.

" I got a plan. Why not YOU go and find Mr Kwiseki? Natsu and I will go and eat. Don't worry, we'll buy something for you. We'll meet at the park in 30 minutes." Lisanna said.

Feeling that there's no point arguing with Lisanna, Lucy agreed.

~30 minutes later~

Lucy waited at the park for Natsu and Lisanna but they were nowhere to be found.

After strolling around the park for half an hour, Lucy can finally see Natsu and Lisanna walking towards her.

" What took you so long? And where's my food? " Annoyed Lucy asked.

" Oops I guess I forgot to buy food for you. Oh well, a few hours without food won't kill you." Lisanna smirked.

~Natsu POV~

Huh? What's Lisanna talking about? I've reminded her so many times that we have to get food for Lucy but everytime she just changes the subject. Oh well.

~Lucy POV~

Oh my god. Argh, whatever, lets just get this job over with.

-Time skip-

~ Normal POV~

The trio finally reached the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

After fighting with Giant Elfs, Giant Spiders, Giant Goblins, the trio finally made it to what seemed liked the centre of the forest.

"Are we reaching yet?" A tired Lisanna asked. She had no rights to be tired. Natsu and Lucy did most of the fighting while Lisanna just stood at corner like an audience.

Right on queue, a loud screech sounded.

The Raven appeared from the above. It looked just like the way Mira described it to be. Except it looked a million times more deadly.

~Lucy's POV~

"That thing is huge! How are we going to get its horns when Natsu and I are almost out of magic?" Lucy panicked.

~Normal POV~

As the creature flapped its wings, a huge magical power can be felt. " Lucy, take care of Lisanna " Natsu ordered.

Flames could be seen everywhere. Lucy and Lisanna were hiding behind one of the trees.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt this huge amount of dark magical power coming from where Natsu and the Raven were.

Lucy took a peek and saw the Raven opening his beak with a huge ball of dark magic aiming at the tree she and Lisanna were hiding behind.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thankyou for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Stronger

_**Please review and tell me what y'all think!:) ENJOY~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail.**_

* * *

_In this story, Lucy was adopted by the Heartfilia and her mum never died._

* * *

Recap : As the creature flapped its wings, a huge magical power can be felt. " Lucy, take care of Lisanna " Natsu ordered. Flames could be seen everywhere. Lucy and Lisanna were hiding behind one of the trees.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt this huge amount of dark magic coming from where Natsu and the Raven were.

Lucy took a peek and saw the Raven opening his beak with a huge ball of dark magic aiming at the tree she and Lisanna were hiding behind.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Oh no, I'm out of magic power…We have to run… Argh, move legs move!" Lucy thought. She was so afraid that she couldn't even move her legs. Lucy looked at Lisanna and she was also unable to move.

Just then, when the Raven fired, Natsu ran towards the tree they were hiding behind. Due to the shortage of time, Natsu only managed to save one of them. And the one he saved was…. Lisanna.

After being blasted by the Raven, Lucy laid on the ground, unconscious.

~ Time skip, 5 minutes ~

"Urghh… What happened…" Lucy slowly got up. The Raven noticed Lucy and used its leg to pick Lucy up. From where she was, she saw that Natsu was carrying Lisanna bridal style as they escaped deep into the forest.

"Lisanna must have fainted… WAIT! DID THEY JUST LEAVE ME HERE?! THOSE JERKS." Lucy fumed.

The Raven raised its legs, intending to devour Lucy. Lucy just closed her eyes and awaited her death.

' Dying here might not be that bad, at least I don't have to face those idiots anymore. And….'

Lucy's train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice speaking to her.

" Lucy, my dear, don't think that way… you must be strong and face your challenges. "

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, shocked.

" I am Celia, the Celestial Dragon. When you were young, I saw you wondering aimlessly in the woods, so, I've decided to teach you dragon slayer magic. But when you were 8, I was killed by some foolish humans who thought all dragons were evil. And so, now, my spirit now rests within you. " Celia said.

"WHAT?! How come I don't remember any of this?"

" Hmm… Maybe my death, brought you too much pain and you erased me from your memories completely."

"But why do you only appear now?" Lucy asked

" Because this is when you need me most. Your nakamas betrayed you. You think that death will solve all the problems. But Lucy, believe in yourself, you have power in you, be strong. " Celia said.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt a huge amount of magic power filling her up.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

_Urano Metria!_

Lucy's body started to glow and the attack hit the Raven. This Urano Metria was twice as powerful as the ones before.

The Raven laid on the ground not moving at all. Lucy took out her Fleuve d'étoiles and sliced off both the Raven's horns. Surprisingly, the horns weren't even heavy for Lucy to carry. Lucy summoned Virgo and asked her to dig a hole underground leading to the outside of the forest so that she won't have to fight anymore.

She took her time walking underground.

"Erm…Celia, Are you there?" Lucy asked aloud.

"Yes my dear." Celia replied

" Celia, can you tell me about what I can do as the Celastial Dragon Slayer ? "

"Sure, why not! Let me see… ok, these are some moves that you'll have to train and get stronger before you can be able to use. All Celestial dragon slayer magic, you'll also be able to summon your spirits by telepathy."

~Time skip: Outside of Mr Kwiseki's mansion~

Lucy went into the mansion to pass Mr Kwiseki the Raven's horn, but, she only gave him one of it. So, she only got half of the reward. After that she went to the town and had a feast at an Italian restaurant. She ordered 6 plates of spaghetti, 5 pizzas, and drank 4cups of cola.

" Woah, I sure can eat. " Lucy starred at the empty plates, wide-eyed.

She then paid the bill and went towards the train station.

When she got onto the train and the train started moving, she felt like puking her whole stomach out.

" Oh my god…." Lucy groaned.

~ Back at the guild~

Natsu carried Lisanna bridal style all the way to the guild. When they opened the guild doors, everyone starred at them, asking them what happened. Natsu didn't answer them and just went to the infirmary and laid Lisanna down on a bed.

An hour later, when Lisanna finally woke up, she got up and went to find Natsu.

"Natsu, Lisanna, care to explain what had happened? And, where is Lucy ? " Master Makarov asked with a straight face.

Natsu explained to everyone what had happened.

" WHAT?! OH MY GOD, NATSU YOU ASSHOLE, HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE LUCY THERE?! WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN?! " Mira shout to Natsu.

" Nee-san, its not Natsu's fault… Its Lucy's fault… She failed to protect me…So Natsu just saved me and ran. Nobody asked her to come with us… I knew she was weak! She's probably dead now. " Lisanna said.

Everyone starred at Lisanna with their mouths wide opened.

Unknown to them, a certain celestial mage heard everything.

Then, the guild doors burst. Literally, now there's only crumbs of the doors left.

* * *

_**Please review! Give me some suggestions of Celestial Dragon Slayer moves okay?:)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - To stay or leave ?

**This chapter is very short, but do review!**

* * *

Recap : " WHAT?! OH MY GOD, NATSU YOU ASSHOLE, HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE LUCY THERE?! WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN?! " Mira shout to Natsu.

" Nee-san, its not Natsu's fault… Its Lucy's fault… She failed to protect me…So Natsu just saved me and ran. Nobody asked her to come with us… I knew she was weak! She's probably dead now. " Lisanna said.

Everyone starred at Lisanna with their mouths wide opened.

Unknown to them, a certain celestial mage heard everything.

Then, the guild doors burst. Literally, now there's only crumbs of the doors left.

* * *

~ Lucy's POV~

I saw Natsu and Lisanna sitting on one of the benches, I lifted the horn of the Raven and threw it at them. The sharp end of the horn cut Natsu's stomach area and left a slash of blood.

"NATSU!" Lisanna shouted.

" Hey everyone~ " I greeted everyone as I made my way towards the bleeding jerk and Lisanna.

" Ohmygod, I am so sorry Natsu. Well, you can take that as punishment for abandoning me" Lucy grinned evilly.

"So I'm weak to you? Lisanna? At least I'm better than some jerk who just ran away." I said as I glared at Natsu who was on the floor.

" By the way Lisanna, since when was I your personal bodyguard? Since you're so _strong_, protect yourself. And, maybe you didn't notice but you didn't do anything during the job. You only fainted out of shock. You must be very proud of yourself~ " Lucy smirked.

"Oh and, here's your share of the reward~" Lucy sang as she threw a load of jewels on the floor next to Lisanna who was kneeling next to the bleeding Natsu.

After that, Lucy made her way out of the guild and walked home.

" Maybe I should really leave Fairy Tail? " Lucy thought as a tear made its way down her cheeks.

* * *

**Please review if you would like Lucy to leave or not :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lucy's decision

_**Hello people, sorry for the super late update, school holidays ended . Please review~**_

* * *

Recap : After that, Lucy made her way out of the guild and walked home.

" Maybe I should really leave Fairy Tail? " Lucy thought as a tear made its way down her cheeks.

* * *

~ The next day ~

Lucy stayed home the next day thinking about whether she should stay or leave at Fairytail.

~ At the guild~

"Lucy's going to pay for what she did to Natsu." Lisanna grinned.

"Hey Cana!" Lisanna called out.

"What is it?~" Cana sang while drinking her booze.

"Did you know, that Lucy said that you're not worth being Gildart's daughter?" Lisanna lied.

"WHAT?!" Cana screamed.

* * *

"Hey Wendy!" Lisanna called out.

"Yes?" Wedy asked with her innocent smile.

"Erm….Last week, Lucy told me that you're small and weak… I didn't want to tell you but I felt that you should know about this." Lisanna forced a tear.

"W…What…? Wh….why…" Wendy sobbed.

* * *

"Hey Gray…Mind coming over here for awhile?" Lisanna said.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this…."

"Just spit it out Lisanna."

"When I came back from Edolas, Lucy told me that you caused your sensei's death. Is that true?"

Without replying Lisanna, Gray turned and walked away.

"Why would Lucy say that to Lisanna? She knows that I didn't cause Ul's death." Gray thought.

* * *

This went on and on till more than half of the guild had a grudge on Lucy.

~Lucy's house~

Lucy sat on her bed with Plue beside her. They have been discussing for almost an hour.

" Plue, what do you think I should do? " Lucy asked .

"Puuun…Puuun…" The spirit answered back.

"Okay, I've decided. I'm going to stay in the guild and show them what I'm made of. Tomorrow, I will go back to the guild!" Lucy shouted with a huge smile. Oblivious to what was happening in the guild.

* * *

~The next day~

" Hello minna!" Lucy shouted as she opened the guild doors.

She didn't get any greetings back. All she got back was glares and people cursing her.

" Whats wrong with everyone… Did I do something wrong…?" Lucy asked.

"You don't even know what the hell you did?!" Lisanna shouted.

"Why don't you tell me?" Lucy said.

"You said that Cana was not worth to be Gildart's daughter, Wendy was small and weak, Gray killed Ul…" Lisanna went on and on about things that 'Lucy' said. " and… worst of all, you cursed my precious Natsu to never be able to find Igneel and you even cursed Igneel to be dead!"

"WHAT?! LUCY YOU SAID THAT?!" Natsu screamed with his whole body on fire.

"No…No! I didn't say all those mean things….I really-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Natsu sent her flying to the wall of the guild with a punch.

"Argh….." Before Lucy could even get up, people of the guild started to attack her, scolding her, cursing her.

Everything finally stopped when Lisanna and some other guild members picked her up and threw her outside the guild.

" Don't ever come back here you weakling. Hahahahha!" Lisanna shouted.

After that, the guild door closed and it returned to its noisy and joyful place.

* * *

Lucy picked herself up and limped her way home.

" Why must they treat me like this? I did nothing wrong. I really didn't do anything. Why…" Lucy cried. Tears streamed down her face. She went to a corner in an alley and cried her eyes out.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"Hime-sama, are you okay?" Loki asked.

"Lo…Loki…D…Do you mi…mind ca….carrying me ba…back ho…home? I'm very ti…tired…." Lucy asked between sobs.

"Yes of course hime-sama." Loki answered with watery eyes. Seeing his princess in this state, he couldn't help but tear up.

Lucy didn't go to the guild for the next few days. She stayed at home writing her novel and doing other things that won't remind her of the horrible guild.

"Lucy…"

Lucy got shocked and dropped her pen.

"C..Celia…?"

"Yes! That's me!" Celia said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey…"

"Lucy, if you're so unhappy in the guild, I suggest you leave." Celia said.

"But if I leave, they'll keep calling me a weakling and look down on me…" Lucy said tearing up.

"Well, there's a inter-guild game that's coming up in about 9 months. Its somehow a competition where different guilds battle with each other head on. I'm sure Fairy Tail would be joining. I can train you and you will get reeeeally strong! And-"

" And after that, I can join a guild and enter in the games and finally get my revenge!" Lucy shouted.

"You're a genius Celia! Thank you!" She then mentally hugged Celia.

* * *

_**I've decided to have Lucy leave Fairy Tail. The story would be more interesting that way:)**_


End file.
